Who do you choose?
by TheKanikRose
Summary: the battle has ended.and only one more problem is in the way of a happily ever after.one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Inu p.o.v

We were in the battle field, we just defeated naraku, I looked to my right and saw Miroku holding Sango up with Kirara beside them. I looked down on my left,kagome had her arm around my neck and my arm around her waist, I was holding her up, she took some pretty bad scrapes and cuts on her beautiful body. I took most of the damage protecting her, but I didn't regret it.

I glanced at the horizon, the sun was rising, and I thought I saw a figure in the distance. I blinked a couple of times and the image didn't go away so I realized it was real. It started making its way over here. As it came closer I suddenly recognized the women. It was my past lover; had died when naraku deceived us 53 years ago.

She was about 2 yards away from me and kagome at this point; I didn't know what was going on.

"Come with me inuyasha, it is time." she said

I didn't understand at first, but then I soon realized what she meant, so I replied softly, "only if kagome comes, she needs me. She is badly wounded; no one else has the strength to carry her." I looked in her eyes to look for any was like looking at a brick wall, you couldn't figure out the emotion it was feeling.

"As you wish, this involves her as well." she said in a stoic voice that was as readable as her face.

I picked up the girl next to me bridal style, and she gasped, a barely heard gasp. But I would expect that, she was weak, so she did not protest.

I carried her all the way to the place where I met her, the sacred tree.

When there, kikyo was on the roots rubbing the place where she had pinned me to the tree that is now my happy place. I know it sounds dorky, but it's because I first saw an angels face. kagome and I stared at kikyo intently. Wondering what she was going to say. Nothing.

A few moments passed and she still did not speak. I was getting worried that she might do something horrible to the bloody, yet adorable woman in my arms. I couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. So I stayed on my guard.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you or the child in your arms." she said with a slight chuckle.

"She is NOT a is way more mature than you." I snarled with much venom in my voice. If words could kill, God, everyone in Japan would drop dead just like that.

"Whatever. Back to the point, whom shall it be?" She asked turning around towards us and crossed her arms over chest, and leaned on one foot.

I looked at her for a moment, then glanced at kagome,she looked up into my eyes, and I swear, I got lost in them, I just couldn't look away. But she looked away back towards kikyo,so I did the same.

"So? Who is the one you choose? You can spend an eternity in hell with me, or stay with kagome and grieve over her death once its time. What is your answer?" She asked.

Then, before I could answer, a bright light engulfed kagome, and it burned me so I did the last thing I wanted to do at that point. I let her go. She floated in mid-air.

When it dispersed, I saw Kagome with dog ears atop her head like me, but hers were black, she had golden-brownish eyes that were beautiful, but then again, what's not beautiful about her. Also, I saw fangs, claws, and a tail. She was a half-demon. So I said something that kikyo didn't like, "now what was that about me grieving over her death?" I smirked and crossed my arms in triumph. Kagome walked over to me, and I put an arm around her protectively.

I just turned around and walked away with my lover, now, and forever. As descending from the tree, we heard screams and figured that is was kinky-hoe going to hell and we both smirked.

******

Kags p.o.v

When me and inuyasha got back to the field where we fought naraku, and won I may add, Sango screamed in joy. I guess it was because I was now a hanyou.

"Did you use the jewel?" I asked her as I engulfed her in a tight bear hug, but not to tight, I did not want to hurt my best friend with my new demon strength.

"Well duh, why else would you be like inuyasha. Well, not with the stubbornness part. "She replied and earned and evil glare from inuyasha as he came to my side.

From there we went to kaede's and healed up the others. I married the man of my dreams, we adopted shippo, and miroku wed Sango. I also had twins, a boy, inu taisho(sp?),of course you can tell who named him, and a girl, yuna. A year later, Sango had a baby girl named kuriko. We lived a happy life. When yuna and inu taisho grew up, inu taisho got with kuriko, they married and so on and so on. It was my, and inuyasha's, happily ever after.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: comment and im putting up a story me and my frend are working it out and tell me wat u think. flame if u want, theyre welcome.**

**im also putting up a story tht I, alone, am working on. want to know wat u think. **

**TheKanikRose**


End file.
